A Stupid Comment SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Dating for a few months, Tony makes a comment about Gibbs libido that leads to an unwanted challenge, who wins? SLASH Don't like don't read.


Title: **A Stupid Comment SLASH GibbsTony**  
>Category: TV Shows » NCIS<br>Author: needtoknow400  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Humor/Romance  
>Published: 08-08-11, Updated: 08-08-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 4,161

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Title: A Stupid Comment**

**Summary: Dating for four months, Tony makes a comment about Gibbs libido that leads to an unwanted challenge, who wins?**

**Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated...just know this is all my own it has not been edited. As always I try to avoid mistakes, but they do happen. Enjoy!**

**Working on a longer story as well...coming soon hopefully. I'll keep everyone posted!**

**If interested check out my facebook page, link is on my profile.**

**#################################################################**

Four months, they'd been together four months with no major arguments or fights. Oh little things like leaving clothes on the floor or forgetting to turn off the lights, but nothing that took more than a few minutes to resolve. But this, this was different, and it wasn't even really a fight. It was just a comment that had turned into some kind of challenge or bet. And it was all Tony's fault!

It all started one night after they had made love for hours and had come down stairs to finally have some dinner. Tony was reheating some left over Chinese, standing in front of the microwave, impatiently waiting for it to reheat.

Tony felt the arms circle his waist, felt Gibbs' hands caressing his stomach, felt Gibbs' lips brushing against his neck.

"Seriously." Tony laughed. "Haven't you had enough yet?"

"No." Gibbs answered between placing kisses on Tony's neck.

Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms, smiling at the older man.

"What?" Gibbs asked sounding annoyed.

"You really are like the energizer bunny." Tony smirked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No." Tony chuckled. "Just making a statement."

"Having problems keeping up?" Gibbs smirked.

"No." Tony chuckled. "I can keep up just fine. You know me."

"Yes. I do." Gibbs' hands slid down and squeezed Tony's ass.

Tony's eye momentarily closed and he sighed, Gibbs' touch already making Tony's cock stir again. "Just interesting to know the kind of power I have over you."

"Power?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony smirked his hand slipping between them and rubbing Gibbs already hard cock. "You could never say no to me."

Gibbs moaned. "Is that so?"

Tony nodded.

"And you think you go longer than I could without having sex?"

"Oh yeah." Tony grinned. "You wouldn't last a day."

Gibbs leaned forward and whispered in Tony's ear. "You're so wrong."

Tony shoved his hand inside Gibbs' sweats and started to stroke his cock. "Am I?"

A low groan escaped Gibbs' lips.

They made love again, right there on the kitchen floor, the counter, against the fridge...and when they were done Gibbs' gaze fixed on Tony's and he smiled.

"We'll see who can't say no."

That was six days ago and they hadn't had sex since. At first Tony thought it was all a joke, until that following night when they climbed into bed and Tony crawled into Gibbs' lap. Gibbs response a simple no. Still, Tony had thought it was just Gibbs joking, until he saw the look in Gibbs' eyes.

"Really?" Tony's face went white. "You're really doing this? Seeing who can hold out the longest?"

Gibbs stare was the only response.

Tony laughed and shook his head. "Oh you are so going to lose."

Again no response.

Leaning forward, Tony's lips kissed up Gibbs' neck then brushed against Gibbs' ear.

"You're going to say no when all I want is for you to throw me down on this bed and fuck me through the mattress."

Tony felt Gibbs' body stiffen and smiled to himself.

"I want your cock inside me." Tony moaned his hand slowly moving towards Gibbs' cock.

Grabbing Tony by the arms, Gibbs did throw him down on the bed, but that was it. Just threw him off his lap and onto the bed.

"Night." Gibbs said as he rolled over and turned off the light.

"Fine." Tony sighed with annoyance. "This isn't over. This is war."

And that's what it had become. Six days of no sex, six days of both of them trying to make the other cave, six days of frustration, six days that was now had Tony going out of his mind.

############################################################################

"What ya got Abs?" Tony said without his usual exuberance.

"Tons of evidence and no Caf-Pow." She put her hands on her hips and stared at his empty hands.

Tony groaned and tossed his head back. "Forgot."

"What's up with you?" She asked. "You've been completely flaky these last few days."

"Gibbs." He said the name as if that explained everything.

"He keeping you up late again?" She smirked.

"GOD I wish!" Tony sighed.

Abby's eyebrow went up. "Bossman's libido finally give out?"

She had heard the stories from Tony about Gibbs sexual appetite

"He's not as young as he used to be you know." Abby grinned.

"It's not that believe me." Tony rolled his eyes.

"What then?"

"I made a stupid comment about him not being able to say no to me and well-"

"You did not challenge him to see who could hold out the longest?" She shook her head. "The man is a Marine he plays to win."

"I didn't challenge him." Tony chewed at his bottom lips. "I just said I could probably last longer than him."

Abby punched him hard on the arm.

"Ouch." Tony rubbed his arm in pain, then sighed and looked at her. "God can you hit me again."

She smirked. "That bad?"

Pulling at his hair with both hands Tony groaned. "It's killing me Abs!"

"How longs it been?"

"Six days, today makes seven!" Tony groaned. "I've tried everything!"

"Everything?" She smiled.

"I've tried to push every button, do everything I know that drives him crazy." Tony sighed. "I put my feet in his lap right over his cock, straddle his lap when we're sitting on the couch, play with the hair on the back of his neck and..."

"What?" She saw the hungry look in his eyes.

"Last night I tried the whole finger in the mouth, you know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh yeah." She smirked.

"Abby I gave my finger a five minute blow job and I actually almost came!"

She started laughing. "And Gibbs?"

"Nothing." Tony ran his hands down his face. "The man barely looked at me."

"Oh Tony." She hugged him then stepped back. "What about Gibbs? He trying to push your buttons."

"Abby." Tony's face saddened. "He's driving me crazy!"

She put her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"He's all up in my personal space, touching me." Tony's eyes closed and he moaned. "Whispering in my ear."

"Do you wanna be alone?" Abby snickered.

"It's not funny!" Tony was almost shouting. "I can't take it anymore! My heads going to explode!"

"Which head?" She laughed.

"BOTH!" Tony snapped.

"Then just give in!" She snapped back.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "He's in sufferable as it is do you really think I'm going to give him the satisfaction of winning!"

"So you would rather self implode than let him win?"

"Yes." Tony dropped his head. "Why can't I learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

"Ahh." Abby rubbed his shoulder. "You wouldn't be our Tony if you kept your mouth shut."

"Thanks!" Tony glared at Abby.

"Have you, you know taken care of things." She paused. "Yourself."

Tony's shoulders dropped. "Hello! Of course. My hand is starting to want me to buy it dinner first."

"You're gonna lose." Abby smirked. "Gibbs is a rock, unmovable."

Tony's upper body slumped down onto the evidence table and he sprawled out his arms and put his cheek against the cold surface. "It's like I hit some switch and turned him off and now I can't turn him back on."

Abby sighed.

"I so need to get laid." Tony groaned. "The longest I've ever went is eleven days."

Abby shook her head and threw up her hand. "Just give in! You might as well do it now, why put yourself through it any longer."

"No." Tony shot up a new determination in his eyes. "I'm a DiNozzo, we don't give in, we seduce, we win."

"Then get out of here and go seduce your man." Abby smirked.

"I have a plan and I need your help." Tony grinned.

"Lay it on me." Abby smiled.

#########################################################################

Gibbs stood in the elevator sipping his coffee, the doors opened and Tony rushed in almost running into him.

"Hey." Tony smiled stopping just a few inches from Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded.

"Coffee run?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't sleep well last night." Tony sighed. "You were tossing and turning."

"Was I?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "You feeling okay?"

"Fine."

Tony's phone fell from his hand and he turned around to pick it up, making sure his ass pressed back against Gibbs' groin.

Gibbs' hands reached out to grab Tony's hips stopping just before he made contact. His hands hovered in midair, then balled into fists and dropped to his side.

Standing back up, Tony slipped his phone into his pocket. Glancing down, he saw Gibbs' hands in tight fists. That move definitely got a reaction.

"I'm going to go for a drink with Abby after work." Part two Tony smiled to himself.

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"We won't be late she just wants to check out this new club. Have a drink."

"A new club?"

"Yeah some place called um, Swing."

"Swing?" Gibbs chuckled.

"A new alternative club."

The elevator doors opened.

"Have fun." Gibbs couldn't help it he gritted his teeth as he said it and walked off the elevator.

Tony grinned. Gibbs was a very, very jealous man.

#######################################################################

"Was he upset?" Abby smiled.

"Oh yeah." Tony laughed taking a sip of his beer.

"You are so evil." Abby swirled her straw in her drink. "And I love it."

Tony grinned.

"You realize he's going to get you back?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

The grinned slowly faded from Tony's lips. "He'll try, but I'm a rock now."

Abby's mouth dropped open. "Um yeah you should just give in now."

"What?" Tony turned around and followed Abby's gaze. His mouth immediately dropped open like Abby's. His cock responding with a twitch.

"Seriously, just go jump the man." Abby sighed.

Tony had never seen Gibbs look so sexy in clothes. The soft gray dress shirt fit snug and was unbuttoned exposing his throat, no t-shirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up, stopping at his elbows. And Tony had definitely never seen those jeans before. Faded, tight, hugging the large bulge of his crotch perfectly

"Oh God!" Tony groaned, as he grabbed the back of the chair.

Watching Gibbs walk towards the bar, Tony's eyes settled on Gibbs' ass, the jeans looking even better from the back.

"That's hot." Abby smirked.

Closing his eyes, Tony tried to erase the image from his mind, but all he succeeded in doing was thinking about getting Gibbs out of those clothes.

"Damn it!" Tony snapped.

"He's good." Abby chuckled.

Glancing over at the bar, several men and women had already approached Gibbs, all of them quickly dismissed.

"I'll be back." Tony barked as he got up heading towards the bar.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Abby grinned.

"Come to check on me?" Tony asked annoyed as he stood behind Gibbs.

Turning around, Gibbs smiled at Tony. "No. Having a drink."

"At the club I told you I was coming to with Abby?" Tony glared folding his arms across his chest.

"Why not?" Gibbs shrugged taking a swig of his Bourbon.

"I think you were worried."

"About what?" Gibbs acted puzzled.

"Me being here alone."

"Do I need to worry?" Gibbs eyebrow went up.

"No." Tony sighed. "You know that."

Sitting his drink down, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the hips and pulled the younger man against him.

"Yeah I do." Gibbs' arms circled around Tony's waist and jerked him hard against his groin. "I know exactly who you want and what you want."

Tony moaned as his hands balled into fists in Gibbs' shirt. "Jethro."

"Something you want?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony bit his lip to stop himself from speaking the only word he wanted to say...YOU!

"You don't have to say anything." Gibbs snickered in Tony's ear. "Your hard cock says it all."

Drawing back, Tony stared at Gibbs. God, Gibbs was right, his cock was hard.

"You know." Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's back. "I could take you to the car and suck your cock."

Tony's fist went to his mouth and he bit down, stifling a moan.

"I know how much you love having my lips wrapped around your cock." Gibbs voice was low and guttural.

Tony bit down harder as a whimper escaped.

Leaning closer, Gibbs sighed. "Just say the word and I'll do it."

Another whimper.

Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear again. "Your cock buried in my warm mouth, my tongue licking over the head tasting you. I love how you taste."

Placing his hands on Gibbs' chest, Tony shoved himself back, pulling himself from Gibbs' arms. "I need to get back to Abby."

Tony's voice was several octaves higher and he spoke quickly.

"Abby left." Gibbs smirked. "A few minutes after you walked over here."

"Damn her!" Tony snapped.

Grasping Tony's forearm, Gibbs jerked Tony against him again. "That means you can stay right here, where you belong, in my arms."

"I'm going home." Tony sighed. "Come with me."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you love me and I'm not leaving you here alone." Tony's eyes traveled down Gibbs' body. "Looking like this."

"I do love you." Gibbs grinned.

"Then let's go home." Tony smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, making Gibbs believe that he wanted to go home for one reason and one reason only.

##########################################################################

Gibbs walked into the house, grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat down on the couch. Tony strolled in five minutes later.

"Grabbed you a beer."

"Thanks." Tony sighed accepting it and dropping down on the couch next to Gibbs. He took a long drink then sat the bottle down on the coffee table.

Grabbing Tony by the shirt, Gibbs yanked him down onto the couch.

"Hello." Tony grinned letting his body settled next to Gibbs.

"Okay we're home." Gibbs folded Tony into his arms. "You're in my arms."

"And?" Tony asked.

Gibbs' hand drifted down and squeezed Tony's ass. "And I want you, just like I told you in the bar."

"I seem to remember something about that." Tony smirked.

"Then let me." Gibbs sighed.

"I'm kinda tired." Tony paused. "Been a long day."

"Yes it has." Gibbs nodded.

"You seemed really stressed today." Tony let his hand find Gibbs' cock and racked over it. "Maybe you should let me de-stress you."

"I feel just fine." Gibbs chuckled.

"Yes you do." Tony moaned as Gibbs' cock hardened under his touch.

Removing Tony's hand from his cock, Gibbs sighed. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Fine." Climbing off the couch, Tony let Gibbs get up.

Standing there, in front of Tony, Gibbs started to unbutton his shirt.

Chewing at his lower lip, Tony followed the actions of Gibbs' hands until he reached the last button and his shirt fell open slightly.

Taking Tony's wrists, Gibbs placed Tony's hands under the shirt on his chest.

Involuntarily, Tony's hand caressed up Gibbs' chest and across his shoulders pushing the shirt off Gibbs' arms. As it pooled at his feet, Tony's hands slid back down Gibbs' chest and started to remove his belt.

Gibbs sighed as Tony's hands quickly worked on the button and zipper of his pants, his fingers brushing over Gibbs hard cock.

"That's enough." Gibbs growled capturing Tony's hands.

"I can take a shower with you." Tony sighed. "Wash your back."

"Um."

"Wash your cock." Tony licked his lips.

"No. I'll just by a couple minutes." Gibbs cleared his throat.

"To bad."

"I'm heading to bed when I'm done."

Tony nodded as he watched Gibbs head up stairs. Once Gibbs disappeared, Tony flopped down onto the couch and blew out a long breath. He was never going to make it. His cock ached, ever muscle in his body was tense, and he wanted nothing more than to rush up stairs and into the shower with Gibbs.

##########################################################################

Gibbs stepped out of the shower feeling worse than when he went in. He quickly dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. Running his hands through his wet hair he took a deep breath. He was going insane, Tony was actually going to drive him mad. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Tony would hold out this long. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep it together.

He was beyond horny, beyond frustrated, beyond caring about anything but making love to Tony. Sure he had a lot of control but every man has their limit and he was about to reach his. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs strolled into the bedroom, surprised to see Tony sitting in bed eating popcorn and watching TV.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "Whatcha watching?"

"Casablanca is on."

Gibbs climbed onto the bed next to Tony and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"You like Casablanca right?" Tony asked sliding over and leaning back against Gibbs' chest.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed placing a kiss on Tony's neck letting his lips brush Tony's ear. "I love you so much."

"I know."

"I love this, just being with you here." Gibbs paused. "Like this."

"I love it too." Tony sighed.

Gibbs smiled. "With the whole world crumbling, we pick this time to fall in love."

Tony glanced back at Gibbs surprised at him quoting the movie. He spoke the next line. "Yeah, it's pretty bad timing. Where were you, say ten years ago?"

"Ten years ago? Well, let's see..." Gibbs paused changing the next line from the movie. "I was being tackled to the ground by the man I would fall in love with."

"You win." Tony groaned as he threw the bowl of popcorn half way across the room and turned suddenly straddling Gibbs' lap.

"What?" Gibbs looked confused as Tony ripped the towel off him and grabbed his cock. "Tony!"

"You win. I need you now." Tony moaned as his hand continued to work quickly over Gibbs hardening cock.

"That's what it takes?" Gibbs sighed then chuckled lightly. "Me quoting a movie line gets you to finally give in?"

Tony didn't respond just stared at Gibbs.

"I'll have to remember that." Gibbs smirked trying to hold back the overwhelming need to come that washed over him.

"You really are a bastard." Tony glared. "Now come for me."

Gibbs growled and fisted his hand in the hair on the back of Tony's head, jerking him back. "You think I'm that easy."

Tony smirked. "Yes."

Gibbs shook his head throwing Tony down on the bed. The action caused Tony to release Gibbs' cock.

Putting his hands above his head Tony sighed. "I don't care what you do! Fuck me, jack me off, suck my cock, just touch me, do something."

"Maybe I'll do all three." Gibbs grinned. "I have all night."

Tony's body trembled as he whimpered. Gibbs tugged at Tony's sweats, removing them from his body in one quick motion.

Dipping down, Gibbs' lips washed over Tony's neck, tasting every piece of his neck and throat.

"Oh God." Tony moan. "Jethro you need to make this quick because I wanna come already."

"No." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "You will not come until I have your cock in my mouth."

"Fuck." Tony shivered as his cock responded to Gibbs' words. "Then do it."

Gibbs chuckled as he slid down Tony's body, stopping as he kneeled between Tony's legs, his hand wrapping around the base of Tony's cock. Another moan and shiver from Tony.

Looking down at Gibbs, Tony watched as Gibbs' tongue ran up the underside of his cock to the head licking at the salty essence already there. Using every trick he knew, Tony forced his body to not give in.

"So close." Gibbs sighed. "You just want to give in."

"Yes." Tony panted trying to control his breathing.

Gibbs wrapped his lips around the head of Tony's cock letting his tongue press against the center slit.

"Jethro!" Tony cried out his hands clutching at the rungs of the bed frame.

Afraid Tony would give in, Gibbs' mouth skimmed slowly down over Tony's shaft. Tony's reaction was immediate as he thrust up into Gibbs' mouth.

"Why do you have to be so good at this?" Tony groaned. And Gibbs was good. Knew every way Tony liked to be touched, tasted and caressed. Knew how to push Tony to the edge then pull him back and make him beg for more. And that's exactly what Gibbs was doing now. Slow, long up and down movements, never taking him complete, but just enough to keep him teetering on the verge of coming.

Gibbs knew exactly what he was doing. Over the past four months he had memorized everything that drove Tony mad with desire and he was using every piece of that information to prolong Tony's release.

"Don't do this to me." Tony begged, his knuckles white from holding the rungs so tight. "Please."

Smiling to himself, Gibbs let his lips dropped down around the base of Tony's cock taking him all the way down his throat.

"Yes!" Tony cried breathlessly, as Gibbs finally started to push him into the abyss. A hand on his balls, quick deep movements, the slight grating of teeth over the length of his cock, and the head of his cock touching the back of Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs felt and sensed the change. Tony's cock twitching and pulsing, his balls tightening, his body convulsing as the orgasm started.

Tony opened his mouth to scream, wanted to cry out Gibbs' name, but the only sound that came out was some guttural animalist noise. His mind and body were suddenly devoured by the blackness of the freefall he was now in. The endless abyss consuming him whole as the world around him disappeared.

Gibbs swallowed everything Tony offered him as if he were a starving man and this may be his last taste of the younger man. It wasn't until Tony's cock went flaccid that Gibbs released him and climbed up his body. Staring down at Tony, Gibbs realized Tony never looked sexier or more gorgeous. His eyes closed, his body still flushed with the intensity of the release, his lips full, mouth slightly opened, his chest rising in quick shallow movements as he struggled to regain some sense of the world around him.

"Never. Ever. Again." Tony spoke each word as a breath.

"What?"

"Can we go that long without sex?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled. "Agreed."

Slowly, Tony's eyes fluttered open still glassy. "God I love you."

Another chuckled.

"And not just because of what you just did."

"Good to know." Gibbs grinned.

Tony's hands pressed against Gibbs' chest pushing him down onto the bed.

"My turn." Tony grinned staring down at the man he loved.

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the neck and drew him down, pressing his lips against Tony's ear Gibbs whispered. "I won."

Tony jerked his head back. "Bastard!"

Gibbs smirked. "Oh yeah. Especially since I was going to give in tonight."

Tony glared down at Gibbs. "Do you really wanna start this again?"

"Just saying." Gibbs smiled. "You were so close to winning."

Grasping Gibbs' cock, Tony let his hands stroke over it a few times until he heard the moan escape Gibbs' lips. Then he abruptly stopped.

Gibbs stared up at Tony

"Maybe I did win." Tony smirked. "I'm the one that already came."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed.

"I can just roll right over and leave you here." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Leave you hard and wanting to come."

Tony watched as Gibbs seemed to be contemplating the statement.

Grabbing Tony's face with both hands, Gibbs pulled Tony down, stopping just before their lips touched. "You win."

A wide grin spread across Tony's face.

"You are so easy!" Tony smirked as his hand wrapped back around Gibbs' cock.


End file.
